Saturn
Transcript (Episode opens with a shot of the planet Saturn, then the camera zooms in revealing a sky bubble with an odd magic substance that keeps everybody alive) Steve: Guys, where are we? Like actually? Mindy: Saturn. Triton: You know this how? Mindy: I’m the daughter of a god, remember? Triton: I’m the son. How do you know and I don’t? Mindy: No clue. Steve: Guys we need to get to a challenge. Granite: (building something) here is your challenge. Remember that show Wipeout? Remember the sweeper arm? Well… (Granite unveils a giant sweeper with 13 spots) Granite: Viola! Jenkins: Looks painful. Good thing I EMBRACE PAIN. Girly Teengirl: So how do we know who wins? Granite: The last person left standing for their duo wins it for their duo. Now everybody get onto the platforms! (Everybody gets onto the platforms) Steve: If you get hurt, please don’t sue when we return to Earth eventually. Keanu: I won’t because I don’t feel pain. I am Keanu. Motlu: Oh shut up. (Motlu slips and falls off before the sweeper arm even starts going) Keanu: Hahahahaha loser. Krabs: GET IT STARTED ALREADY! Steve: Okie dokie! (Steve starts the sweeper and Gale gets hit off right away) Gale: Oh yeah, I have no plot relevance to this season. Perch: Don’t say that, you’re a fine weatherman! (Perch gets hit off) Perch: I take that back. (Vanessa gets hit off) Vanessa: Dammit! Keanu: You have to have eyes in the back of your head to win this challenge. Krabs: Well my eyes go out of my brain. So suck it! Motlu: Hey don’t talk to KEANU REEVES LIKE THAT! (Motlu gets hit so hard in the back he doesn’t fall off but instead gets crippled) Motlu: Oh shit. Granite: Steve get the emergency wheelchair. Steve: I don’t think it’s that ea- Granite: Just do it. (Motlu falls off the platform and somehow lands perfectly in the wheelchair) Steve: Alright four of you have already failed. (HBRS gets smacked off when he turns around to say something to Grandpa SquarePants who is also sent off of his platform) Steve: Two in one! Granite: We’re down to only seven people left. Sully, Krabs, Girly Teengirl somehow, Kindy, Triton, Jenkins, and Keanu. Jenkins: Damn right. (Triton gets hit off) Triton: Aw man, that sucks. Mindy: Don’t worry Triton, I’ll win this! (Mindy slips and falls into the water) Triton: Yeah, okay. Mindy: Sorry. Granite: Five people still standing. All of our strongest competitors. Sully: Wait wh- (Sully sees the sweeper coming and it hits him but he grabs on and gets stuck riding it) Sully: AHHHH HELP! Keanu: I’ll save you Sully! (Keanu jumps up to save Sully but ends up getting them both knocked into the water) Granite: Alright looks like it’s only Krabs, Girly Teengirl HOW, and Jenkins left. Jenkins: I’ll kick both of your asses! Krabs: Want to bet? Jenkins: Hey sonny, you should respect your elders! (Krabs jumps onto Jenkin’s platform and pushes him off, then proceeds to get hit by the sweeper) Girly Teengirl: Wait OMG I won? Granite: It would appear so. Girly Teengirl: So coral! (Cut to the new and improved table which is the old table, only it glows purple) Granite: Girly Teengirl and HBRS will nominate two duos now. HBRS: Well we’re going to nominate the obvious threats to win. So Keanu and Motlu will be the first two. Motlu: Dang it! Girly Teengirl: We’d also like to nominate Princess Mindy and Triton. Triton: Hey viewers, uh please don’t vote for me and my little sister. Mindy: I’m 20 and you’re 19, stop acting older. Triton: Dammit! Granite: Well guys go vote one of the duos here to have a member evicted next episode! Category:Evicted! Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:2020